The Misadventures of Richie Tozier
by cosmo17
Summary: It was during the tough times that Richie was just thankful he had friends. How could he ever get through life alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fanfiction community! So I just went to see IT Chapter Two in theaters for the second time and it got me all obsessed once again. So here's a random thing I whipped together. If y'all couldn't tell, Richie is my favorite character, always was in the book and now these movies. I also think Reddie is the perfect pairing. So, here we go! No Spoilers for Chapter Two, so read on!**

Picture Day

School picture day was the worst day of the year, at least according to Richie Tozier. Of course, this was coming from a boy who never combed his hair and wore the first set of clothes he laid eyes on in the morning. Even if they were yesterday's clothes. What Richie hated the most about picture day was that he had to wear a suit to school. He had argued with his parents about it.

"My friends don't have to wear suits! Can't I just wear regular clothes this year?" Richie had annoyedly asked his mother as she was leaving for work.

"It won't kill you to look halfway decent for one day, Richie," she said as she left.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Richie asked himself, standing alone in his kitchen, dressed up in his pale blue suit and dress pants.

He quickly ate breakfast before groaning to himself and leaving for school. Riding a bike was damn near impossible in a suit. It was certainly uncomfortable, but Richie wasn't about to take the bus. It was only October, and he'd ride his bike every day until the first snowfall.

He looked around, hoping to see one of his friends as he was riding in. No luck, however. Bill would probably be out of school today, the lucky bastard. He had been feeling under the weather the last few days. Stan and Eddie weren't around either. Stan usually left for school early, and Eddie's mother had probably given him a ride in. Richie didn't mind riding his bike to school alone, it was just that he would rather be with his friends.

As he rode his bike to school, passing by several other kids on his way, he hummed a tuneless song. As he turned up Main Street, he decided to stop in the store for a sugary drink. He had a dollar in his pocket, so why the hell not? So he parked his bike on the sidewalk and went inside, returning a moment later with a Coke in hand. He stopped like a statue when he left the store though, his flight or fight response kicking in. The Bowers Gang was standing in a circle just next to his bike.

Henry looked up, and a smile crossed his lips. It wasn't a friendly smile, that much was apparent. It was that kind of smile he got just before he was about to hurt someone, which he did frequently. He nudged Vic, who looked over at Richie as well. Belch Huggins was the last to notice him, but when he did he sneered. Patrick Hockstetter was nowhere in sight, thank God. These three were enough of a threat.

"Sup Tozier?" Henry asked in that all too threatening tone.

Richie didn't respond, his eyes were drawn to his bike.

"All dressed up, huh Tozier? Got a date?"

The guys laughed and Henry took a step in Richie's direction.

"P-picture day," Richie found his voice.

Even 'Trashmouth' Tozier knew it was useless to say anything to Henry Bowers. Three against one weren't good odds to begin with, let alone the fact that they were all two years older and a hell of a lot stronger than him.

"You look like a fucking queer in that suit, you know that?"

Richie bit his lip, looking from Henry to his bike. He drew in a breath, then confidently walked past them and over to it. They were on Main Street, plenty of people walking around. No way Bowers would try anything here. His heart was racing as he pulled himself onto the seat and raised the kickstand. Bowers just watched him, that smile still playing on his lips. Richie avoided eye contact, looking back only once to see them heading to Belch's car. He breathed out, relieved as he pedaled to school.

He knew something was wrong when he turned down Maple, close to the school. He could hear the purr of an engine behind him. When he turned around, he swore. They were following him. He pedalled faster, not an easy feat in his suit. If he could just make it to the school…

The car picked up its pace as well. Richie pedalled faster and faster, but the car only revved it's engine. Then it roared, tearing past him and stopping with a squeal of tires in front of him. Richie struggled to bring his bike to a stop, knowing he needed to turn around. All three members of the Bowers Gang jumped out, whooping and laughing as they ran toward Richie. He ditched his bike on the sidewalk, running instead. It wasn't easy in that fucking suit. Unfortunately, Henry Bowers was faster. He caught up and shoved Richie hard, who flew face first towards the sidewalk. He caught himself on his hands and knees, skinning them up and gasping in pain.

"NO, fuck you, fuck you!" Richie screamed as Belch and Vic grabbed his arms, hauling him up off the sidewalk.

Blood stained the knees of his dress pants and dripped from his hands onto his sleeves. His Mom would kill him. He froze when Henry stepped in front of him, no longer struggling in their grasp. He was still very tense with fear though.

"Look guys, Queermouth Tozier got his nice suit all dirty," Henry said, grinning.

The others laughed, mostly out of habit.

"You know, I always hated picture day. Those faggot photographers always telling you to smile, even when you're fucking miserable. Even when you look like shit. Like, when someone breaks your glasses," Henry said as he grabbed Richie's glasses from his face, the world instantly going blurry.

"Give them back, asshole!" Richie yelled, defiant as always.

He didn't feel strong, however. Defiant sure, but certainly not strong. Fear was the primary feeling, with just a bit of pain thrown in. Henry held up the glasses, showing them to Richie. He threw them on the ground and stomped on them, glass crunching under his boot. Richie felt like crying. How the hell was he supposed to explain to his Mom how he tore up his suit and broke another pair of glasses? She always got mad because they were expensive, then his Dad would step in to defend her. Richie would say the wrong thing, and end up grounded for a week.

"Asshole!" Richie screamed, tears threatening.

Henry grinned.

"You're pretty fucking ugly without those things, Tozier. I think I could fix that."

Richie noticed Henry's hand curl into a fist. He began struggling again, to no avail.

"How about a black eye for picture day?"

Henry raised his fist, and Richie closed his eyes tight. Yes, he really fucking hated picture day.

**Okay so short first chapter. I do have a second already planned out, but it's not perfect. This is just kind of an intro. Hope it was alright! Feedback is encouraged and appreciated. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a little while, been working on a crossover as well as playing around with a few story ideas. Shouldn't overwhelm myself haha. Anyway, kind of a short chapter but its got a little bit of Reddie friendship stuff. Hope y'all like it!**

Picture Day Part 2

"You're late, Richard."

Richie didn't say anything as he walked into Geography, head bent and signing the late slip his teacher slid across the desk.

"One more time, and you'll have detention."

"Yeah, got it," Richie mumbled, walking over to his usual seat.

He didn't say hi to Eddie, who he always sat next to in Geography. That was the first clue Eddie got that something was wrong.

"Hey, Richie," Eddie said, looking over at his best friend.

Richie kept his head down, only offering a small "hey" in response. Okay, now that was weird. Eddie drummed his fingers on the desk, noticing Richie had immediately put his head into his arms. He didn't normally sleep until halfway through class, so now Eddie was worried.

"Richie, are you-"

Richie raised his head slightly and turned to look at Eddie. Eddie couldn't help but gasp slightly. Richie was a mess. His hair was messed up, and he wasn't wearing his glasses. His right eye was bruised badly, nearly swollen shut.

"Richie…"

"I'd ask that you pay attention in my class, Edward!" The teacher called from the front of the room.

Eddie looked up at him, then back to Richie. Richie just sniffed once before putting his head back in his arms. Eddie drummed his fingers nervously on his desk again, biting his lip as he listened to the lecture. He passed sideways glances at Richie, but the boy had not moved from his spot. He knew who had done it. Henry Bowers, obviously. It wasn't the first time Henry had hit one of them, but Eddie knew what day it was. He also knew that Richie already hated picture day with all of his heart.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang. Richie was one of the first to get up, sling his backpack over his shoulder, and walk out. Eddie was right behind him.

"Richie, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," he said shortly.

"That doesn't look fine, really Richie…"

"It's fine, really Eds. I don't care," he said, opening his locker and angrily slamming things around inside.

Eddie just stood there, rubbing his elbow. He noticed Richie's hands were scraped up, and the knees of his dress pants were torn and bloody. He didn't really know what to say. Richie wasn't the type of kid that enjoyed being worried over by one of his friends, Eddie knew. He couldn't just let it go though.

"You could always do the retake day, you know," Eddie said somewhat quietly.

Richie turned to him, his best friend blurry as hell with only one good eye and no glasses. He was biting his lip, his hands shaking. He wouldn't cry though, as much as he wanted to. He didn't cry in front of his friends.

"Come on, lets go get you cleaned up," Eddie said.

Richie only nodded.

They cleaned Richie up as they could in the restroom. Eddie had bandaged his knees and cleaned the scrapes on his hands, trying to be careful as Richie flinched in pain. There were no words exchanged.

"Uh, I should find some ice. For your eye," Eddie said softly when they were nearly finished.

"I'll be fine. Thanks Eddie," Richie replied, picking up his backpack and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Want to come over after school? Watch a movie or something?"

"Sure. Yeah."

Richie looked at Eddie through his good eye and cracked a wavering smile. He was blurry, but Richie could see enough of him. That was all he needed.


End file.
